Omega competition
by Grace1323
Summary: Ash enters a competition no like any other competitions and meets a mysterious girl who knows him more than he knows himself. Eventually Ash has to find himself who he really is in the far future


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.   
  
Notes: I will be making up random names which Ash, Misty and Brock will be going since I have no idea about the Johto leagues and later episodes in the series of Pokemon. I am just putting guess what could happen in the pokemon series to fit in my story and the pokemons that Ash owns.  
  
One more thing. This is my first time on pokemon fanfic so be kind!  
  
"text " = Speech  
  
*text* = Effects  
  
text = Thoughts  
  
^text^ = Whispers  
  
(text ) = Author's additional notes or comments and whatever  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a normal day for the trios in which they were walking on a path. Weather is just fine and everyone is on high sprit.  
  
"Say Brock where's the path going?" asked Misty  
  
"Well, according to the guide, this path leads to Omega city," replied Brock.  
  
"Omega city? What kind of name is that?" asked Ash  
  
"From the guide, Omega city was built long, long time ago by ancient Greeks for hosting many special events." Said Brock  
  
"Events, what events?" asked Misty  
  
"I have no idea. The guide book doesn't say what type except the events is some sort of competition that happens every decade or so."  
  
"Well let's go then! I want to see the type of competition the city has!" said Ash.  
  
Ash of course excited by the prospect of battling runs quickly with his Pikachu clinging on his shoulder fearing being fall off.  
  
"Wait up!" yelled Brock and Misty.  
  
** At Omega city***  
  
Ash and the gang stop running after seeing A LOT of people.   
  
"Woah I never seen this many people before." Ash was speechless. Misty and Brock stopped too.  
  
"There's more people here than in a 90% off item in a shopping mall," remarked Misty.  
  
"Perhaps there are lots of good looking girls for me…"   
  
"Get a grip lover boy."   
  
"I wonder why there are so many people here for…"  
  
"We can go to the pokemon center to check what's up"  
  
"K let's go. I need to get a check up on my pokemons anyway"  
  
"Good idea. They're tired out."  
  
** Pokemon center**  
  
"Well good thing there isn't many people here. But what is up with the crowd?" said Ash after giving his pokemon to Nurse Joy. Brock and Misty had given theirs earlier before Ash did.  
  
"Oh look a poster!" Misty was pointing to an announcement on the board.  
  
"Let's see what it says. Hum…" Brock paused for a while and read quickly the poster. Misty did as well. Ash had to wait consider there were other people crowding around these gym leaders.   
  
Then Brock's eyes went big. (Yep in the show he almost looked as if he never had any eyes at all. It looked too small in fact. I wonder why though…)  
  
Misty's eyes became shiny.  
  
"What is it Brock?" asked Ash. He never saw Brock this excited before. Same was Misty.   
  
Gosh, might as well snap them to reality.   
  
Ash took the hands of Brock and Misty and dragged them to another room. Of course they were still dazzle so Ash used a megaphone and talked to them.  
  
"HELLO?!!"  
  
the minute Ash yelled, he received a mallet on his head by the steamy Misty.  
  
"That," she screeched "was for interrupting my day dream!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," moaned Ash. "So what did the poster say about the event?"  
  
"This event!" as Brock posed. "Is THE competition of all pokemon history!"  
  
"Yeah this event is much much better than the Whirl Cup tournament!" said Misty.  
  
"Better than the Whirl Cup tournament? Is that possible?" asked Ash. He remembered the prize of that particular tournament.  
  
"The winning prize Mystic Water Pendant is a very powerful consider it can dramatically increase the power of a water Pokemon."  
  
"That may be true Ash but in this competition the prize is much, much better though. It's a competition for all elements together!"  
  
"Finally there's a tournament for my rock pokemons! I could win the Zeta crystal."  
  
"Zeta crystal? What is that?" asked Ash all confused.  
  
Before Misty or Brock could answer for him, somebody made a remark.   
  
"Gees Ash I though you knew better than this."  
  
Ash turn around and saw his rival.   
  
"Gray? What are you doing here?" asked Ash. Indeed Gary used to be his friend but somehow Gary decided to become a rival to Ash instead. Ash didn't know why but he knew he had to battle Gary in order to become a pokemon master. The past is the past.  
  
Gary was always a snob. Ash didn't like his attitude but he couldn't say anything against Gary's wisecrack consider Gary had beaten up Ash's Pikachu with an evolved Eevee, Umbreon.   
  
"Me? I'm competing in the tournament of course! I'm not surprise that you don't know anything. That's why you are such a loser!"   
  
Ash didn't say anything but gritted his teeth.   
  
"What's wrong loser? Can't take that I'm better than you? Oh well. We may meet in the Theta and Phi tournament. I sure need the crystals for my Arcanine and Umbreon. That is if you know what I'm talking about. But again you're just too dumb to know. Smell ya later! haha" Of course Gary leaves Ash fuming.   
  
That jerk always thinks he's the best no? I'll show him someday… thought Ash.  
  
He then stomped off quickly back to Nurse Joy ignoring Misty and Brock voices to get his pokemons. But what he didn't expect to do is to crash into another person.   
  
"Ow ow" moaned Ash. He got up and realized that he knocked down a girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry," apologized Ash as he helped the girl up. When he looked at the girl, he was awed.  
  
The girl had medium-length dark hair flowing freely and indigo colored eyes a pair of dark blue satin pants that flared out. Along with her clothes went a black belt of double-looped silk, and sturdy black leather boots that went up to her knees. At her throat was an emerald clasp, set in gold, which kept her sliver silk cloak on her shoulders. The inside of the cloak was trimmed with shirt of sky-blue silk, with wide bands of platinum embroidery at the sleeves, over dark blue silk pants.  
  
"Ash are you alright…"   
  
Misty and Brock caught up with Ash who helping some girl who was very well dressed up. Oh course Brock had that feeling of his at first sight to try to score a date with this girl. So he knocked Ash aside and went to his usual ritual.  
  
"Oh please miss! May I have your email address or maybe your telephone number…"  
  
But before Misty does her usually ear pulling, the girl in whom Brock tried to woo, slapped him far away across the room.  
  
"That's no way to look at a girl!" she shouted.  
  
Brock sighed when he crashed into a wall "Shot down again..."  
  
Misty was stunned and realized this girl was really strong than usual. For once she went to help Brock up from the floor. (Of course most time in the TV series, the girls don't resist to Brock charm! Mostly the girls just ignore Brock.)  
  
"Uh uh uh," moaned Ash, touching his head.  
  
Not twice in a row! First from Misty, now Brock.  
  
"Here let me help you," said the robe girl as she gave her hand.  
  
"Thanks." Ash gladly accepted her hand.   
  
After being help back up, Ash once again apologized profusely for knocking her off.   
  
The girl just laughed off lightly saying that it wasn't his fault. She wasn't paying attention as well. After introducing herself as Grace, she shook hands with Ash who introduced himself.  
  
"Say Ash, who this girl?" asked Misty. Brock was following behind her. Good thing for once Brock had learn his lesson the hard way. Brock was not now in his crazy girl mode.  
  
"Oh Misty, Brock meet Grace. Grace meet Misty, Brock"   
  
"That was quite a slap you gave," said Misty as she shook Grace's hand.  
  
"And by the way, nice clothes you're wearing, any reason why?"  
  
"Hehe," Grace laughed nervously. "Well Brock surprised me for sure and I just like to wear this particular clothes. Fits my taste if you know what I mean."  
  
"So Grace are you here for the competition too?" asked Brock. He was careful not doing anything drastic that would get him whack again….  
  
"I uh." Before she could finish her sentence, Ash interrupted.  
  
"Oh the competition! I forgot all about it! I still don't know what the competition is about though…"   
  
"Well Ash I'll tell you about it after you finish the alpha stage," said Grace kindly.  
  
"Alpha stage?" Ash was confused.  
  
"Silly Ash, it's the easiest one of all" said Misty.  
  
"Indeed in order to finish the alpha stage is to sign up for the competition." Said Brock  
  
"Uh whom?" Ash was clueless as ever.  
  
"UH!" Misty, Brock and Grace fall anime style.  
  
"Listen Ash, Nurse Joy is the one whom you need to go to sign up for the Omega competition. It is sometimes called the alpha stage" Said Grace.  
  
"Great I can get my pokemons as well sign up for the competition!" said Ash  
  
"I'm coming as well consider I need to retrieve my pokemons too," said Grace.  
  
So Ash, Misty, Brock, and a new friend Grace went to retrieve their pokemons from Nurse Joy. ( Hey! Brock and Misty need their pokemon too!) Ash walked having the thought of being a winner. Misty and Brock thought about the Omega tournament. As for Grace she thought something different.  
  
I wonder if that boy Ash the chosen one? Luc the prophet told me I would find the chosen one by bumping into him. Satoshi was supposed to be the Chosen One's name but instead I have bumped into a person named Ash. I was warned people will be following Satoshi. This Ash has already two people following him. Could there be more?  
  
Is this Ash the Satoshi I seek? I must ask Luc for more information about the Chosen One. But for now my order is to aid Satoshi if it is Ash indeed, to pass through the first two challenges after the alpha stage. Only time will tell if Ash is indeed the Chosen One Satoshi…   
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author notes:  
  
So…how do you like it so far?   
  
I know it is complicated how the Omega league goes but it will be explain in the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic I have written so be kind! 


End file.
